The overall objective of the Drug Project is to research the feasibility of using contingency contracting as a treatment modality for drug abuse, in conjunction with daily functional analysis of data as an objective empirical basis for therapeutic decisions. A parallel goal is the investigation of the efficiency of using trained paraprofessionals as primary therapeutic agents in the rehabilitation of drug abusers. In support of keeping with the above objectives, the Project is in the process of further developing behavioral control within the natural environment for a drug dependency population. A primary goal for the current year has been development and refinement of shaping and simulation procedures useful in the institution of a socially acceptable behavioral repertoire, and maintenance of these pro-social behaviors by the subjects. Other goals successfully operationalized during the current year are specifically in the areas of evaluation/follow-up, paraprofessional training, and generation and utilization of community based reinforcers. Contingency contracting - a treatment for drug abuse (Grant #R01- DA-00113), is known locally as The Drug Project.